<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dealing with the Devil by ValleyofDeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546464">Dealing with the Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValleyofDeath/pseuds/ValleyofDeath'>ValleyofDeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Demon Deals, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Suicide Attempt, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValleyofDeath/pseuds/ValleyofDeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had know this was what would happen if you made a deal with a devil then you never would've made one. Now you've got to live with the consequences of your own desperation and stupidity.</p><p>A non-chronological telling of your confusing and destructive relationship with the infamous Radio Demon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pissing off the Radio Demon is never a good idea.</p><p>Too bad you had to learn this the hard way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You spun around the pole and flipped yourself upside down and smiled at Angel when he clapped his hands.</p><p>“Well done toots,” he said, “Almost as good as me!”</p><p>“Wow. High praise coming from the Angel Dust.”</p><p>“Y’know me,” he walked over to you as you turned yourself over and sunk down into the splits, “Although how d’ya manage to get one installed. I thought little miss prudish wouldn’t want one.”</p><p>“I appealed to her better nature.”</p><p>“She doesn’t have one.”</p><p>“Alright. I told her it was for exercise purposes only.”</p><p>“And she believed ya?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. Out of everyone here she’s the person who died closest to my death date and I reminded her about pole fitness.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I’ll explain later. However, Charlie like the idea.”</p><p>“About pole dancing? Maybe I got the broad wrong.”</p><p>“Nah, about the fitness aspect. Something about ‘bettering ourselves through exercise’ or some bullshit like that.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Yeah. She can be strangely naïve for someone born in Hell.”</p><p>“And what about smiles?”</p><p>You had been climbing up the pole again but this made you freeze and look down at your friend. Angel was looking at his nails and doing his best ‘I’m trying not to be concerned but actually I’m really worried about you’ look. As much as he’d try and deny it Angel was a good friend.</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>“Ain’t ya worried about what he might do?”</p><p>“About what? Me dancing for a gay guy? Unless,” you smirked and slid downwards, grabbing Angel’s bowtie and pulling him closer, “I’m turning you? Besides, he can’t do much in this hotel. Charlie’ll look after me!”</p><p>“Only for you toots, although it’ll cost ya.”</p><p>“Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you. However, I am a luxury that few can afford.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Angel said although he still looked concerned, “Now get off! It’s my turn on there.”</p><p>“If only you knew what was able to get me off.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>You arrived back at your room exhausted. You hadn’t danced that much since you were alive and you had forgotten how tiring it was. You collapsed on you bed and shut your eyes, drifting off to sleep.</p><p>“Had fun today dear?”</p><p>Your eyes snapped opened and you jolted up and looked up at Alastor. He was, as usual, smiling at you but there was something behind it, something darker than usual. You made to move off the bed, on the other side, but Alastor quickly grabbed your arm and dragged you towards him. He wrapped his other arm around your waist and a tune started playing and he forced you to dance around the room with him.</p><p>“Why so tense my dear?”</p><p>Shit. He noticed.</p><p>“Just tired.”</p><p>“From your session with Angel earlier.”</p><p>Shit again.</p><p>Alastor’s grip tightened on your arm and you flinched.</p><p>“Dear.”</p><p>“Yes Alastor?”</p><p>“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice? That you and that <em>charming fellow</em> were carrying on behind my back.”</p><p>“We weren’t-“</p><p>“If you wanted to dance all you had to do was ask.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to bother you.”</p><p>Lies but what were you mean to say? Alastor terrified you and you much preferred to dance with Angel. Being with him reminded you of when you were alive, before you were damned. Alastor sighed and tutted, his grip on your waist suddenly becoming painful and pulled you closer to him.</p><p>“My dear,” he said in a chastising way, “What have I told you about lying to me?”</p><p>“Not to do it.” You said quietly</p><p>“Then why,” the tune became distorted and filled with static, “Do you insist on lying to me?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Alastor.”</p><p>You didn’t dare look into his eyes as you knew what they’d look like. You’d seen those dials more times than you’d care to remember. The bloodshed and carnage that followed always turned your stomach.</p><p>“Then why continue to disobey my orders.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” you repeated, “I just want to do something that reminded me of when I was alive. I know I shouldn’t have disobeyed your orders but just wanted to do something nostalgic. Again, I’m really sorry.”</p><p>Alastor was silent for a moment, still gently swaying you. Eventually the tune returned to its normal jazzy self and you relax.</p><p>“My dear,” he cooed, “Why didn’t you say so in the first place? We all crave something from when we were alive. This is Hell, indulgence is expected.”</p><p>You smiled and looked up at his face. Alastor’s grin widened when he saw your relaxed and happy expression. Oh how he was going to enjoy removing it. He gently stroked the side of your face. He disliked the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when you leant into it.</p><p>“However…”</p><p>Before you had time to react he twirled you around and lowered you into a dip. You gasped in shock as he continued,</p><p>“You really should continue to listen to me.”</p><p>His grabbed your upper arm and sunk into you flesh. You cried out in pain and his other hand quickly covered your mouth. The only thing preventing you from falling to the ground was the grip on your arm. You felt you muscle start to tear and you sunk lower to the ground. He leant down and whispered into your ear,</p><p>“I really don’t like punishing you my dear. You look much prettier when you’re smiling.”</p><p>A pressed a brief kiss against the corner of your mouth and removed his claw before he completely tore through your arm. You curled up, sobbing and grabbing your arm. Blood seeped through your fingers and onto the carpet. Alastor sighed and shook his head, looking down at his blood soaked hand.</p><p>“Remember to listen to me,” he said as he walked towards the door, “And dear, I really don’t like you spending your time with that… pest. He isn’t a good influence on you.”</p><p>“Yes Alastor.”</p><p>He paused when he reached the door and turned around and gave you a bright smile.</p><p>“Smile my dear, remember-“</p><p>“You’re never fully dressed without one.” You replied weakly from your position on the floor</p><p>“Correct my dear. I expect you downstairs by six to help me with dinner. Don’t make me come and find out.”</p><p>“Of course Alastor.”</p><p>He left the room after that leaving you in a pit of hopelessness and misery. The only person who could bring joy Alastor told you to stay away. Your soul belonged to him whether you liked it or not. You shakily got to your feet, your arm was still bleeding and you shuffled towards your bathroom where you kept the bandages. Your door was suddenly flung open again and you stared in horror as Alastor was in the doorway.</p><p>“One more thing dear.”</p><p>“Yes Alastor?”</p><p>“Don’t think that Princess can protect you. See you later!”</p><p>His grin was too wide, too bright as he slammed the door once again. The sense of dread in your stomach increased as you realised your only hope of protection was as useful as a marzipan dildo. You continued on your painful journey to the bathroom. Your only hope of a peaceful life was to do to as Alastor wanted. You didn’t have much of a choice in the matter any way.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Alastor hummed a tune as he walked away from your room. He looked down at his and which was still covered in your blood. As he started licking you blood off of it he thought back to the looked of sheet terror on your face. He could decide which he preferred, when you were scared or him or when you were smiling.</p><p>He paused briefly when he thought back to your smile. It brought up feelings that he weren’t used to and didn’t like having. The feeling of your warm body pressed against his confused him. You were a fool for making a deal with him and enslaving your eternal soul to him. You were his to do as he pleased.</p><p>The grating sound of that accursed demons voice echoed throughout the hallway. His smile became strained as he remember back to when Angel was with you. He stalked towards Angel’s room determined to remind the other demon who you belonged to.</p><p>You were his and nobody was ever going to forget that including you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe making deals with a stranger isn't the best idea...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You looked up at the demon in front of you trying your hardest not to show how terrified you were. The demon just grinned at you and leaned down, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“How interesting,” he said, “How were you able to summon me?”</p><p>“I… umm…”</p><p>“Speak up dear.”</p><p>“I googled it.”</p><p>“Googled?”</p><p>“On the internet.”</p><p>“Right,” Alastor sniffed, clearly disapproving, “And what can I do for you little human?”</p><p>“I want to make a deal?”</p><p>“A deal,” he burst out laughing and you blushed in embarrassment, “And what you want me to do.”</p><p>“I want you to kill someone for me.”</p><p>“Kill? Surely that’s something you can do yourself?”</p><p>He stepped out of the summoning circle and you shrank back. You walked back until you stepped into a pool of light coming from your window. Your eyes were wide and at first glance seemed to hold nothing but fear. However upon closer inspection there was a defiance behind them that drew him to you. You had made your decision and who was he to try and stop you. This was going to be amusing.</p><p>As he examined you closer he noticed other details. You messy hair that still had a hair band in it. It looked like you had tried to pull out a ponytail but had failed. He also took note of your injuries. You left eyes was swollen shut and turning an ugly shade of purple, your lip was busted open and was scabbing over and there were traces of blood under your nostrils. You had clearly tried to clean up the worst of it but had failed. How delicious.</p><p>“The person I want dead I can’t get close to.”</p><p>“Oh? And why is that?”</p><p>You waved at your face and gave him an exasperated look.</p><p>“This happens.”</p><p>“How amusing.”</p><p>“Not for me!” you snapped, “I was beaten to an inch of my life! I want this bastard dead!”</p><p>Silence filled the room and you were panting at him. Alastor resisted the urge to kill you then and there. He at least wanted to hear your deal before he ended your life. You seemed to realise your mistake and pulled your coat tighter around you. That looked to be the only thing you were wearing at your legs were bare and you weren’t wearing any shoes. Your feet were caked in mud and blood.</p><p>“I just want to be free from him,” you said quietly, “Can you do that?”</p><p>“Depends on what you’re offering.” He replied examining his nails</p><p>You bit your lip. You thought that it was the demons who provided the terms.</p><p>“I don’t know? My immortal soul.”</p><p>Alastor burst out laughing and you gave him an annoyed, and slightly confused, look.</p><p>“What?” you asked, “What’s the matter now?”</p><p>“You humans are so predictable.”</p><p>“So what do you want then?”</p><p>“Oh your soul will do perfectly. One soul for the death of one human.”</p><p>He held out his hand and green fire burst from it bathing the room in an eerie light. You looked at his hand then to him. The light had distorted his face making his smile truly terrifying.</p><p>“Well sweetheart?” he asked, “Do we have a deal?”</p><p>You took a deep breath and nodded, grabbing his hand and shaking it. The burst out laughing as you did so and as quickly as it had appeared the fire was gone. You didn’t have time to react before he pulled you towards him and whispered into your ear,</p><p>“Pleasure doing business with you, y/n.”</p><p>Your eyes widened and the last thing you thought before everything went black was,</p><p>How did he know my name?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A New Friend?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Friends? In Hell? Is that even possible?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why so glum my dear? Smile! You know you’re-“</p><p>“Never fully dressed without one,” you interrupted, “I know. You’ve reminded me before.”</p><p>You were currently sitting a window seat looking out over Hell. Alastor’s house was on the outskirts of Pentagram City. Close enough for you to walk in but far away enough to rarely be bothered, not that many people dared come near the house. You had been in Hell for just over a month and only went out once although that didn’t last long. You had only taken five steps out of the house before shadows engulfed you and you found yourself in your room.</p><p>“Then why so glum?”</p><p>“It’s just…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>You looked briefly at Alastor before looking away again. You had been on the receiving end of his anger before and it was not something you wanted to go through again. You didn’t know how he would react.</p><p>“Tell me sweetheart,” he cooed, “You do know you can tell me <em>anything</em>.”</p><p><em>‘Right,’</em> you thought bitterly, <em>‘And get my head caved in again.’</em></p><p>“It’s just,” you said, “I’m bored.”</p><p>“Bored.”</p><p>“What I mean,” you said quickly, “Is that you’re out most of the time so I hardly see you. I’ve read most of your books and when I last went outside…”</p><p>You trailed off. Alastor’s eyes lit up when you mentioned going outside and before you knew it he had grabbed your arm and spun you around.</p><p>“Why darling,” he said, “Why didn’t you just say so?”</p><p>He put his hand on your waist and started leading you around the room. You resisted the urge to sigh. Whenever he wanted to distract you from something he’d always force you to dance with him and it wasn’t the style of dancing you were used to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“A lady should always be able to dance.” he told you the first time he pulled you into his arms</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know how to dance.” Was you reply. If you had known what Alastor was really like you’d have never answered back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That,” his grip tightened on you painfully, “Isn’t dancing. Now listen closely, you’ll need to learn this.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Darling?”</p><p>“Oh right,” you blushed, “Sorry Alastor.”</p><p>Alastor’s grin widened at you obvious discomfort. It was clear you hated being near him which made this all the more amusing for him.</p><p>“What I was going to say,” he said, “Is that I often have errands to run or… deliveries to make.”</p><p>You didn’t dare ask what the deliveries were. Knowing the overlord they were probably body parts or something along those lines.</p><p>“I would be grateful if you could tend to those for me.”</p><p>“As in go outside?”</p><p>“That would be required, yes.”</p><p>You beamed at him and for a brief moment Alastor was taken aback. It was your first genuine smile he seen. He found himself wanting to see more of it especially when it was directed at him. You did belong to him after all, no one else should have the honour of seeing it. But he also loathed you for pulling these emotions from him.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>The sound of your voice pulled Alastor out of his thoughts. It was unusual enough someone being thanked in Hell let alone someone who owned that persons soul. You really were strange.</p><p>“Ahh but you don’t know what you’ll be doing. I’m sure you’re going to find it… enjoyable.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking dickhead,” you muttered as you looked at the address, “Probably knew I didn’t know where to go. Always finding loopholes the prick.”</p><p>You adjusted the package under your arm and tried to ignore the red liquid dripping from it. Only Alastor could make such an innocent looking package seem threatening. It even had a red bow tied neatly on the top. You felt slightly bad for the person who was going to receive this.</p><p>You were being pushed about by demons walking hurriedly past you. Occasionally one would stop and stare as though they had never seen someone as human looking as you down in Hell. However they quickly turned to their own business. You were just about to give up and call Alastor when you saw your saving grace.</p><p>“Hey, you there! Stop!”</p><p>Demons turned to look at you, annoyed at your yelling, but when they realised you weren’t calling for them they went back to ignoring you. Eventually you caught up with who you were after, a small fox demon who looked to be Hell’s most stereotypical mailman. He gave you a suspicious look when you grabbed his arm.</p><p>“What?” he snapped</p><p>“I need your help.”</p><p>“Fuck off I have a job to do.”</p><p>“Well tough. You know you way around here right?”</p><p>“So? Don’t you?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Then why are you asking me? Leave me alone.”</p><p>He started walking off but you followed determined for him to help you.</p><p>“I have a package I need to deliver.”</p><p>“I’m not taking it.”</p><p>“Not asking you to. What I need is directions to this address.”</p><p>You held up the box and the fox recoiled at the blood.</p><p>“Who gave you that?” he asked, “The Radio Demon?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Funny.”</p><p>“I’m being serious.”</p><p>“Oh. Shit.”</p><p>Demons froze when they heard Alastor being mentioned and quickly started walking away. Nobody wanted to be nearby in case he appeared. Reluctantly the fox took a closer look at the address.</p><p>“You’re in luck,” he said dryly, “I’m heading over that way. Might as well show you where it is. Don’t want to piss Him off after all.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it. Literally.”</p><p>“I’m y/n by the way.”</p><p>You held out your hand and he looked at you suspiciously.</p><p>“You really are new here?”</p><p>“Been here about a month. I really don’t get out much.”</p><p>“I can tell. I’m Octavian.”</p><p>Little did you know that your new found friendship wasn’t going to end well. You didn’t notice your shadow grow slightly and break away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get dragged into helping out at the Hazbin Hotel. There you meet an old acquaintance and someone who has an understanding of the situation you're in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay double upload today! :D</p><p>I have a head cannon that if a human sells their soul to a demon once they die they demon controls what they look like. Alastor has chosen to keep you looking like a human for reason unknown but to him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel would be the first person to admit he wasn’t a good person. Drugs, murder and countless other crimes that firmly cemented his place in Hell. However he wasn’t completely bad and seeing you walk into the hotel for the first time made him feel… well, it was hard to put into words.</p><p>You were small, not as small as Niffty but compared to Alastor you were tiny. Alastor had a firm grip on your shoulder and was pulling you close towards him. You were hunched over trying to make yourself seem smaller but by doing so just attracted more attention to yourself. Your hair was messy and tied up in a lose bun and you looked human. While that was unusual in itself, Angel guessed that you must’ve made a deal with the overlord while you were alive, it was your eyes that drew his attention.</p><p>They were dead and empty, as though you had completely given up. You looked around the hotel lobby and they briefly lit up when they landed on Husk but that quickly changed when Alastor looked down at you. Angel looked between the two of you and noticed the cat demon briefly glance at Alastor before turning away. What going on between the two of you?</p><p>“Hey smiles,” he yelled, “Who’s the broad? Ya keeping your little girlfriend away from the rest of us.”</p><p>He heard Husk cough and saw Alastor’s grin become slightly strained. You opened your mouth but shut it quickly and Angel noticed the grip on you tighten for a moment then relax again. Something flashed across your eyes before quickly being replaced by that same dead eyed look. Angel was a betting man and he would’ve placed all his money on that look being sorrow.</p><p>“This is y/n,” Alastor said as he adjusted his arm so it was lying across your shoulders, “And she has generously volunteered to help out at this wonderful hotel.”</p><p>“You have?” asked Husk</p><p>The look you gave him clearly said that you didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. Alastor marched over to the two of them dragging you along with him.</p><p>“And the Princess agreed to this?”</p><p>“She will do.”</p><p>“Ya seemed very sure of yourself.”</p><p>“Oh my fine fellow, Charlie doesn’t have much of a say in the matter. Now dear,” he turned to look at you and tilted your chin up so you were looking directly into his eyes, “Be a doll and stay here, I have business to attend to. Husker will look after you.”</p><p>“Hey, what am I? A fucking babysitter?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>With that Alastor left you with the other two demons. You slumped against the bar until Husk asked,</p><p>“Shit kid what happened to you?”</p><p>“Nothing,” you said quickly, “Nothing at all.”</p><p>“Bullshit!” Husk yelled slamming his fist on the counter, “I swear if he’s done anything to you I’ll-“</p><p>“You’ll what?” you said bitterly, “You can’t do anything. He’ll destroy you before you land one finger on him.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Save it Husk. I’m not worth the energy. Nothing’s worth it any more. I might as well just give up and give in. It’s what he wants after all. He’s won.” You added quietly</p><p>An awkward silence filled the room. Angel looked between the two of you as Husk prepared a drink and pushed it towards you. You took it and swigged it back gratefully.</p><p>“So,” Angel said when he couldn’t stand the silence anymore, “What do ya think smiles will get ya doing?”</p><p>“Cooking probably.”</p><p>“Can ya cook?”</p><p>“Fuck no. Can’t cook when I was alive and I can’t cook now but Alastor likes me close.”</p><p>“Right,” Angel smoothed back his hair, “Angel Dust but I bet ya already know that.”</p><p>“Alastor might’ve mentioned you once or twice.”</p><p>“Only good things I imagine. So what did ya used to do?”</p><p>You blushed and looked away causing Angel to smirk.</p><p>“Go on toots, no judgement here.”</p><p>“I used to be a pole dancer,” you said quietly, “But Alastor doesn’t like me talking about it.”</p><p>“A pole dancer,” Angel burst out laughing and wrapped an arm around you, “This is gold. Who knew that smiles was into humans stripping for him.”</p><p>“Oh no,” you said quickly, “That isn’t what our relationship is like at all.”</p><p>“Ooh a relationship.”</p><p>“Not like that!”</p><p>For the first time in ages you smiled. A genuine smile that Alastor could never give you. Angel relaxed when he saw you happy and started leading you away from the bar. He might not be as powerful as Alastor but he knew when you needed someone. The two of you were in similar situations and he was going to do the best he could to protect you. People like you needed to look out for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One night, two dreams, two very different reactions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tried to go for something softer but at the same time a bit twisted. Hopefully it worked</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor was sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper. There was rarely anything of interest in it but it did him good to keep up to date with any turf wars and potential new Overloads. A sudden weight on his lap made him look down from his paper. You were lying across his lap and smiled up at him.</p><p>“Still reading this late at night?”</p><p>“The evening addition,” he said, “I’ve almost finish my love and then I’m all yours.”</p><p>You blushed at the term of endearment which caused Alastor’s smile to widen. Your smile could brighten him up from any mood he was in. You truly were remarkable and he didn’t regret making that deal with you.</p><p>“Good,” you said, “Because I have a special treat for you.”</p><p>“For me? And what have I done to deserve this honour.”</p><p>“Oh just a little bottle of this,” you held up a bottle of red wine, “That I managed to get from the human world.”</p><p>The caused Alastor to put down the paper and look at you with a raised eyebrow. You looked away and you knew he was going to be angry. It was always dangerous going up but Blitzo owed you a favour.</p><p>“And why?” he asked, “Would you do that?”</p><p>“For you.”</p><p>“For me?”</p><p>“Yeah. You’ve seemed a bit… I don’t know. Like you could use some cheering up.”</p><p>“I definitely did well with you,” he said, “So good for me. Truly exceptional.”</p><p>You raised yourself up on your elbows and rested your forehead against his. You were the only person that Alastor allowed to touch him. He wasn’t lying when he complimented you. He never lied when it came to you.</p><p>“Al?”</p><p>“Yes love?”</p><p>“I lo-“</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Alastor’s eyes flew open. It was a dream, all a worthless dream. He sat up and looked towards his door an uneasy feeling settling in his chest. He hadn’t felt like that about anyone and especially about a soul that he owned.</p><p>He hated the fact that he had gotten used to your presence around his house or that he you helpful with his special deliveries. He couldn’t stand that he could hear your breathing in the room across from his. He despised the fact that he wanted to see you smile, not that fake smile you gave him but your genuine on. He loathed himself for not being able to make you smile and didn’t know how.</p><p>At times he couldn’t stand you but he wanted you close to him and made him feel for the first time in decades and for that he couldn’t forgive you.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>You shifted in your sleep as you felt someone getting into bed beside you. You looked up and relaxed when you realised it was just Alastor.</p><p>“I woke you.”</p><p>“I was already awake.”</p><p>He gave you a look that clearly said he didn’t believe you but you just rested your head back on the pillow.</p><p>“You were up late.”</p><p>“The Princess needed my help.”</p><p>“How’s the hotel going?”</p><p>“Oh marvellously. So amusing seeing those desperate for redemption fail and crash and burn. You must join me one day?”</p><p>“I don’t that I can stand being by Charlie for that long.”</p><p>“So cynical my dear.”</p><p>“Would you have me any other way?”</p><p>One arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you close to him. His other hand pulled your lips into a smile.</p><p>“Oh you know how much I love your smile.”</p><p>“So you say.”</p><p>You rested your head against Alastor’s chest and closed your eyes.</p><p>“Good night Al.”</p><p>“Good night my love.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>You woke up with a gasp and drenched in a cold sweat. You had been in Hell for a couple of months now and you’d only just got used to the constant noise at night. You had never had a dream about a tormentor. You had plenty of nightmares but this was far more terrifying. Him being soft and kind truly terrified you.</p><p>You glanced at your door. Alastor’s room was opposite yours and you knew you’d never be able to get back to sleep. Still, you relaxed against the mattress and looked up at the ceiling.</p><p>The amount of mind games and emotional manipulation he’d put you through had given you a firm opinion of the demon. You knew you were never going to get out of you contract. You were his for the rest of eternity and you were an idiot for ever making that deal. You despise him for all that he put you through and nothing he was ever going to do was going to change that.</p><p>You loathed him with every fibre of your being.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fallout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel isn't happy but unfortunately there isn't much he can do about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So from this point on I'm going to be alternating chapters between when you're in the hotel and before.</p><p>Feel free to take any guesses on what you've done and why Angel is so upset.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hotel was peaceful at night, the sounds of the city faint in the distance. Alastor hummed a tune as he walked down the corridors. He preferred the hotel at this time as there were no annoying demons running around the place and he knew exactly where you were. You were too afraid of venturing outside your room after what happened last time. His thoughts drifted to you as he entered the foyer. Yes, he had certainly done well with you.</p><p>“Ya don’t deserve her.”</p><p>He looked up sharply, not realising that he wasn’t the only person awake at this time. He looked over at the bar where Angel sat. He had a half empty bottle of booze in front of him and Husk was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Stealing already,” he said, “And here I thought you were wanting to be redeemed.”</p><p>“I’ve paid for it,” Angel muttered after he took another swig, “She told me what she did.”</p><p>“What who did?”</p><p>“Y/n. I thought ya couldn’t sink lower but I was wrong.”</p><p>“I don’t follow.”</p><p>“Yes ya do ya bastard!” Angel yelled, “Why d’ya do that to her? Ya could’ve had anything ya wanted and instead ya took away her freedom!”</p><p>“My dear fellow,” said Alastor walking towards him, “I wouldn’t drink any more of this cheap liquor if I were you. What would the Princess think if she saw you like this?”</p><p>“Do ya really think I give a fuck about what she thinks?”</p><p>“How amusing.”</p><p>“Is that what ya when ya made that second deal with y/n?”</p><p>This caused Alastor to burst out laughing which further enraged Angel. He leapt at Alastor who quickly stepped to the side and caused Angel to skid on the floor. Before he could get up Alastor placed his foot on him crushing him to the floor.</p><p>“My fine fellow,” he said, “What makes you think that’s my second deal with y/n?”</p><p>“What d’ya mean second deal?”</p><p>Alastor increased the pressure on Angel causing him to wince in pain.</p><p>“Maybe you should be a bit more grateful,” he said icily, “You’re freedom is secured. You should be happy. Instead you complain like the ungrateful little cretin that you are. If you know what’s good for you you’ll leave my y/n alone.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Excuse me? Care to repeat yourself?”</p><p>“I’m ain’t going to abandon y/n to ya. She doesn’t deserve to be here. Out of everyone in this fucking hotel, myself included, she’s the one who most deserves rehabilitation.”</p><p>“She isn’t going to leave me. I won’t allow it.”</p><p>Alastor removed his foot and started walking away.</p><p>“I know about the last extermination.”</p><p>Alastor froze and looked behind him. Angel had pushed himself up onto his elbows and was glaring at him. It made a refreshing change to see someone who wasn’t so afraid of him.</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>Angel stood up and walked on shaky legs to the bar. Once he steadied himself against it he said,</p><p>“I don’t know exactly what went on between the two of ya but I saw y/n’s face when she came back in. The Princess and the others might be too afraid to go up against ya but I’ve dealt with people like ya before. Don’t think I’m just gunna leave y/n because you said so.”</p><p>Alastor’s grin widened and it was just then that Angel realised that he probably made a big mistake. Even bigger than getting involved with Val. Lighting fast Alastor was in front of his and his hand around his neck. Angel clawed desperately at it as Alastor’s eyes darkened and faint dials appeared.</p><p>“Angel,” he hissed and his voice became filled with static, “You’ve never dealt with <em>anyone</em> like me before.”</p><p>As quickly as it had happened it was over. Angel was dropped it to floor gasping for air and Alastor walked away.</p><p>“Good night,” he said over his shoulder, “Pleasant dreams.”</p><p>Angel remained where he was regaining his strength. You were in an impossible situation and he didn’t think that you were ever going to get out or that he could be around you for much longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hopefully it'll last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A happy morning but is there a catch?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something a little softer that'll lead to something terrible.</p><p>Enjoy it while you can...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Alastor heard as he stepped out of his room was the sound of humming echoing through his house. This caused a brief moment of confusion before he realised it was you. His smile widened as he came to the conclusion that you were finally settling into your place in Hell.</p><p>He walked silently through the corridors and down the stairs until he reached the source of the noise. It was coming from the kitchen. Usually he hated people invading his space but with you he had an exception. You were his after all and it never hurt to have the souls under his control to learn new skills. He carefully opened the door as not to disturb you.</p><p>You were currently moving around the kitchen with a look of complete peace on your face. It was the first time he had seen you look so relaxed, you hadn’t even looked like this when you were alive. You glided around the kitchen a pot of coffee in your hand and Alastor couldn’t help but lean against the door frame and watch you. As you turned around you almost dropped the pot when you saw him.</p><p>“Shit,” you said, “I hadn’t realised I woke you.”</p><p>“I was already awake.”</p><p>“Right,” you looked at the coffee, “I wanted to surprise you.”</p><p>“Surprise me,” Alastor wouldn’t admit it but this did catch him off guard, “And what have I done to deserve this?”</p><p>“Well, allowing me outside.”</p><p>“Freedom is hardly deserving of breakfast.”</p><p>“Not torturing me.”</p><p>Anymore was on the tip of your tongue but you managed to stop yourself from saying it. Alastor raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. You were in a good mood and he didn’t want to ruin it. He wanted to preserve your smile for as long as possible. He sat down at the counter and took the cup of coffee your poured.</p><p>“Any more deliveries today?”</p><p>“None. Relax today.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>He patted your shoulder and you managed not to flinch when he touched you.</p><p>“You deserve it.”</p><p>“Right. Thanks. Can I…”</p><p>Alastor waved a hand to dismiss you and you practically ran out of the kitchen. Alastor remained there for the rest of the morning not caring that the coffee grew cold. If it meant he got to see you happy more often then he didn’t mind getting up later.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>You ran through the streets of Pentagram City pushing past annoyed demons. However nobody commented on it. By now everyone knew that your soul belonged to the Radio Demon and unless they fancied getting turned inside out they didn’t bother you. Eventually you arrived at your destination- a small park.</p><p>You looked over your shoulder to make sure that you weren’t being followed before you made your way in. You pushed past overgrown trees and bushes until you reached you goal. A small pond with a wrought iron bench next to it. Someone was already sitting on it and you coughed to announce your arrival. Immediately they stood up and turned around.</p><p>“You made it then.”</p><p>“Have I ever let you down before?”</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>You ran towards Octavian and leapt into his arms. He quickly wrapped them around you and held onto you tightly.</p><p>“Fuck I missed you so much,” he said as he stroked your hair, “You have no idea.”</p><p>“I do,” you said, “I wish I could get away more often but it’s dangerous. You know-“</p><p>“What he’s like.”</p><p>You pulled away and pressed a brief kiss against his cheek. He smiled sadly at you before leading you to the bench. As the two of you sat down you leant against Octavian and he wrapped an arm around your shoulders.</p><p>“We have so much to catch up on,” he said, “He’s been treating you alright?”</p><p>“As well as you can expect for a soul owned by him.”</p><p>“I wish you could get away.”</p><p>“So do I,” you looked up at him, “But we’re not here to discuss my ‘boss’. Tell me about your week.”</p><p>You were so engrossed with Octavian’s stories and him with the way your face lit up when he spoke, that neither of you noticed the shadow detach itself from yours and disappear into the undergrowth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Way Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is there one? A certain Princess might know.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just how many deals have you made with Alastor??? Only time will tell.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie looked up when she heard a soft knock at her door. She put down her pen and closed the notebook she was writing in and said,</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“It’s me, err, y/n.”</p><p>This surprised Charlie. Since you had arrived at the hotel you had either been in the kitchen or by Alastor’s side. Occasionally you’d be with Angel but that was happening less and less now.</p><p>“Oh yes, come in!”</p><p>You quickly entered her office and shut the door quietly. She gestured to the chair in front of her desk and you sat down. An awkward silence settled between the two of you as you bit you lip and looked around nervously.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” you asked suddenly</p><p>“Sure! What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You were born in Hell right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And you’re aware of deals made between humans and demons.”</p><p>Charlie frowned. She didn’t like the way this conversation was going.</p><p>“I never made one but my Dad has made plenty. Why?”</p><p>“Is there any way to break a deal?”</p><p>Charlie looked shocked. Your hands were clasped on your lap and you were looking around the room nervously. Charlie felt a twinge of pity for you.</p><p>“There is one way.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>You sounded so hopeful and Charlie felt bad for what she was about to say.</p><p>“As your soul is owned by an Overlords,” she said, “The only way to get out of that contract is to buy it back. Overlords sometimes, and this is rare, trade the souls they own.”</p><p>“Buy it back.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Or trade it.”</p><p>“He isn’t going to let me do that is he.”</p><p>Charlie gave you a pitying look and you stood up so quickly that your chair clattered to the floor. You couldn’t stand seeing that look any longer. You were tired of people pitying you for your situation and you were determined to do something about it.</p><p>“Thanks for the information.”</p><p>“I can always speak to him. As Princess-“</p><p>“Charlie,” you said, “To be blunt your status has no power over him. Please don’t tell anyone about this conversation.”</p><p>You swiftly left Charlie’s office in need of a very large drink.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Husk didn’t tend to care about over people. He’d been down in Hell for long enough to become immune to the problems of others. But seeing you sitting at his bar, the most despondent he’d ever seen you, he had to say something.</p><p>“Here,” he pushed a drink towards you, “You need this.”</p><p>“Do I?”</p><p>“Well probably not,” he said, “But it’ll help numb the pain.”</p><p>You took a large swig of the drink and coughed as the liquid burned your throat.</p><p>“Did you sell your soul to him?”</p><p>“To who?”</p><p>“Alastor.”</p><p>The room suddenly grew colder and Husk looked around nervously. You didn’t seem to notice or if you did you didn’t care. You took another sip of your drink as you waited for him to answer.</p><p>“No,” he said at last, “I owed him a favour.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“None of your fucking business kid.”</p><p>“Alright,” you held up your hands, “Forgive me for asking.”</p><p>The two of you lapsed into silence. Husk had met you a couple of times before being forced to join the hotel staff. You seemed so full of life a couple of months ago and now you just seemed empty.</p><p>“I think I fucked up Husk.”</p><p>“Why d’ya say that?”</p><p>“I made a deal with Alastor.”</p><p>“I know that.”</p><p>“No,” you shook your head, “I made a-“</p><p>A hand suddenly covered your mouth. You tensed and looked up at a smiling Alastor. His grip tightened around your mouth but instead of fighting him off you relaxed against his chest. His other arm wrapped around your waist and he rested his chin on the top of your head. Husk froze when he saw the look Alastor gave you. It was gentle and almost (Husk would never usually associate this word with the Radio Demon) loving.</p><p>“Remember what we agreed,” he said softly, “You don’t want to be breaking our deal now do you?”</p><p>You shook your head and he let go of your mouth. He quickly pulled you off the bar stool and led you towards the kitchen. Once he was on his own Husk quickly downed the rest of your drink. Whatever you had gotten yourself into he was glad it wasn’t him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All actions have consequences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor had you running errands all day. You hand been all over Pentagram City and by the time you finally got back to his house you were exhausted. You collapsed through the door and sighed when you smelt the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. One of the very few positive things about living with Alastor was that he was an amazing cook.</p><p>“Back so soon sweetheart,” he said as you entered the kitchen, “I was expecting you to take longer.”</p><p>“I’m a fast runner and when people see a message from you they tend not to want to say and chat.”</p><p>You fell into a chair and slumped down. Alastor gave you a disapproving look but didn’t comment. It was one of the rare occasions when he wasn’t where his coat and his sleeves were rolled up. It was strange seeing him look so casual around you. He quickly made his way over to you and started plating up.</p><p>“Smells amazing!”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>You gave him a curious look. Alastor always loved it when you praised his cooking, it was the one thing you knew to get in his good side. The way he glanced at you when you started eating unnerved you. The way his smile stretched sent shivers down your spine. You put your fork down and said,</p><p>“Alastor. What is this?”</p><p>“Why it’s your favourite.”</p><p>“Err, chicken.”</p><p>Alastor shook his head and laughed.</p><p>“Why no. It’s fox my dear.”</p><p>You froze, your fork halfway towards your mouth. You glanced down at it then to Alastor who was fixing you with his manic grin. You saw his eyes flicker and in that moment you made a dash for it. You had just made it to the door when Alastor’s hand closed around your bicep and sunk into the flesh. You let out a cry of pain but he didn’t care as he dragged you back into the room and forced you to sit down. You good hand had closed around the wound trying to stop the bleeding.</p><p>“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?”</p><p>You flinched at the voice. You had only heard it once before when you first came to Hell. You knew he was in his full demonic form and you couldn’t stand looking at it. You heard Alastor take a deep breath then forced you to look at him.</p><p>“I am impressed that you managed to keep it a secret for as long as you had,” he said, “But really, this has to stop. Permanently. You’re mine. You sold your soul to me and you’re mine to do as I please.”</p><p>“I know Alastor. I’m so-“</p><p>“As you clearly need reminding of this…”</p><p>He let go out your chin and walked towards a door. He looked to check you were still watching and opened it. You gasped when you saw what was in there. Octavian was tied up and still alive. Large chunks of his face was missing and his left arm had been skinned to the bone. He raised his head weakly when he saw you and his eyes widened.</p><p>“Y/n,” he said, “Get out-“</p><p>“No, no, no,” Alastor tutted, “No speaking.”</p><p>Quick as a flash he caught Octavian’s tongue between his fingers and pulled it swiftly out. He kicked him over and turned to face you, taking a large bite out of it.</p><p>“No!” you cried running towards him, “No, please stop.”</p><p>“My dear,” he said, “You brought this on yourself. If only you had just done what I wanted this wouldn’t have happened. His blood is on your hands and now you get to watch the show.”</p><p>“Please Alastor. Don’t do this.”</p><p>“Of course I can’t really kill him, only the exterminators can. Good thing that it’s almost extermination day isn’t it!”</p><p>“No! No you can’t do this!”</p><p>“I can.”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“You had your chance and now this is the price.”</p><p>He held up his knife and traced Octavian’s thigh.</p><p>“I was always found of this part of the body,” he mused, “Cooked just right it can be deliciously tender. You'll find out soon enough.”</p><p>He knelt of the floor in front of Octavian not caring about the blood soaking into his cloths. His eyes flickered to you, looking on helplessly, and Alastor shook his head.</p><p>“You don’t deserve to look at her.” He said before plunging the knife into his eye.</p><p>You shrieking as Octavian opened his mouth, blood gushing out. Alastor laughed at your distress and stood up. He gently cupped your face with blood soaked hands as Octavian writhed on the floor. He pried you hand free from your arm and brought it up it his mouth. For a sickening moment you were terrified that he was going to bite it off. Instead he pressed a kiss against it and licked off some of your blood.</p><p>“I’m sorry I had to do this,” he said, “But it’s the only way for you to learn.”</p><p>“Alastor.” You said shakily</p><p>“Yes my dear?”</p><p>You took a deep breath and forced yourself to look into his eyes.</p><p>“I want to make a deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Val</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You don't know who's more terrifying- Angel's boss or the man who owns your soul.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small plus point about having your soul owned by Alastor was that very few people bothered you. Everyone was too afraid of facing the wrath of the Radio Demon if they ever hurt you. On the down side this meant you had very few friends until Alastor dragged you to help with the hotel. You immediately clicked with Angel much to Alastor’s displeasure but he didn’t do anything to stop it. A limo driving slowly next to you caught your attention but you didn’t pay it much attention until the window rolled down.</p><p>“Get in.”</p><p>It was Valentino. You snorted and continued walking.</p><p>“Fuck off,” you said, “I’ve already spoken to Vox and I don’t want to have to deal with you.”</p><p>“That’s isn’t a choice I’m afraid.”</p><p>You took a couple of steps forward and ran into a shark demon. You looked up and raised an eyebrow before turning around and almost running into a bull demon.</p><p>“Come on toots. It’s best to just do as he says.”</p><p>It was Angel. He gave you a worried look and you hesitated. He saw him glance nervously between you and the overlord before you sighed and got in the limo.</p><p>“Good girl.” Said Valentino</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“Maybe after but business first.”</p><p>He put a hand on you knee and you quickly moved it off. The got you a raised eyebrow before Valentino waved a hand at the limo drove away.</p><p>“What the fuck do you want Valentino?”</p><p>“Val please.”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“Just some information.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Alastor.”</p><p>You had been looking out of the window but at the mention of Alastor’s name you quickly turned to look at Valentino. He smiled widely at your reaction.</p><p>“What do you want to know?” you asked curiously</p><p>“Toots-“</p><p>“Hush Angel,” said Valentino, “The same as Vox, his weaknesses.”</p><p>“Then you’re going to get the same answer- I don’t know.”</p><p>“And why don’t I believe you.”</p><p>“Look, if I knew them do you really think I wouldn’t have used them already?”</p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p>“No I’m not!”</p><p>Valentino grabbed your arm and pulled you towards him. You put your hand on his chest and tried to pull away.</p><p>“For fucks sake!”</p><p>Both you and Valentino turned to look at Angel.</p><p>“She said she doesn’t know anything so let her go!”</p><p>“Angel,” said Valentino darkly, “What have I told you about getting involved in my business.”</p><p>“Well how would it look if she goes back to him black and blue? She also has the Princess on her side so she’s protected.”</p><p>Silence fell across the limo. You looked at Angel and you could see how terrified he was. He kept looking at Valentino’s grip on your arm with obvious terror. Eventually Valentino let go.</p><p>“We’ll discuss this later,” he hissed at Angel, “As for you, we’re near the hotel. Let us drop you off.”</p><p>You didn’t have a choice in the matter. The limo drove as near as it would dare to the hotel before Valentino literally pushed you out.</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll speak again soon my dear.” He said before the door closed.</p><p>You stayed where you were for a while not daring to move. You could see why Angel was so terrified of him. The sound of footsteps made you look up and Alastor offered you his hand.</p><p>“You didn’t step in like last time.” You said as you took it</p><p>“My dear,” Alastor said brushing dirt off of you, “I knew you could handle it. He didn’t hurt you at all?”</p><p>It must’ve been your imagination but you thought you could detect a hint of worry in his voice.</p><p>“I’m fine,” you said looking down the drive, “But I’m not too sure about Angel.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Angel didn’t come back until late. The only reason why you heard him come in was because you couldn’t sleep. You were terrified you’d never see you friend again. As soon as you heard him walk up the stairs and quietly opened you door and dashed towards him. Before you said anything he dragged you into his room. When you saw his face you froze.</p><p>His right eye was turning an ugly purple colour and swelling up. His lip was busted and there was bruises up his arms and on his thighs.</p><p>“What did he do to you?” you asked</p><p>“He would’ve done worse to ya.”</p><p>“Angel…”</p><p>“Ya already in deep shit with Alastor,” he said quietly, “I could’ve afford to let him get his claws into ya as well.”</p><p>“But you’re hurt.”</p><p>“No more than usual.”</p><p>You quickly pulled Angel into an embrace. He stiffened in your arms before relaxing and pulling you against him tightly. You felt his burry his head against your shoulder and didn’t comment when you felt the tears fall against your skin.</p><p>“We’ve gotta stick together,” he said quietly, “People like us, we’re all we have.”</p><p>“Yeah. Do you want me to stay here tonight?”</p><p>“So I can keep ya company? Didn’t know you felt that way about me toots.”</p><p>“Only you Angel.”</p><p>You waited until Angel was fast asleep for you to slip out of his bed. You pulled the covers up around him and made a silent promised that you’d be back. What you wanted to do shouldn’t take long. You crept down the hotel corridors until you reached the room you wanted. You quietly knocked on the door but it was opened immediately.</p><p>“Y/n!” said Alastor, “And what do I owe the pleasure in seeing you so late at night?”</p><p>It was strange seeing Alastor in a night robe and you nervously tugged at the sleeves of your pyjamas. Seeing your discomfort he ushered you into his room and made you sit on his bed. A warm cup was shoved into your hands as he stood in front of you.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>You took a deep breath and then looked into his eyes.</p><p>“I need a favour.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Welcome to Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're first day in Hell doesn't go well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was planning on getting this chapter out sooner but unexpected things in my personal life meant it was delayed. As such there's going to be a double upload today. Woo!</p><p>The next chapter of 'The Illusion of Free Will' will be out tomorrow. I wanted to make sure it was perfect before I published it.</p><p>Also, I might have a new idea for a Human!AU set in the 1920s although I need to do a bit more planning around it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes fluttered open and the first thing you noticed was the absence of pain. Your hands moved to your rib cage and gently touched it. You definitely remembered the sensation of your ribs shattering as the car hit you. If wasn’t something you’d forget anytime soon.</p><p>“Oh good, you’re awake.”</p><p>You jumped and fell off the sofa you were on. You landed with a loud thump and rolled over looking around to see where the voice was coming from/ A laugh made you look around and you saw the demon you had made the deal with step out of the shadows.</p><p>“My dear,” he said offering you his hand, “How amusing.”</p><p>You glared at him and stood up on your own, ignoring his hand. The smile became strained for a second before he quickly lowered his hand.</p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p>“Really? That’s the first thing you’d ask? Next you’re going to ask me who I am and what do I want.”</p><p>“Well you didn’t introduce yourself.”</p><p>A brief look of confusion passed over the demon’s face.</p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>“I know that you’re the demon I summoned,” you said sitting back down, “But not who you are, if that makes sense? Also I can guess what you want seeing as I sold my soul to you- my eternal servitude.”</p><p>“How interesting…”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>This seemed to snap the demon out of his thoughts and his quickly grabbed your hand and dragged you off the sofa.</p><p>“Alastor, sweetheart,” he said enthusiastically, “And we are going to have a lot of fun together, I can tell.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!” you yelled, “Just stop it!”</p><p>Alastor turned his head to look at you, dropping the demon he was holding. The demon landed with a wet thud and you realised your mistake when Alastor started stalking towards you. You knew the demons had their true demonic form, even you probably had one despite still looking human, and looking at Alastor’s you were frozen to the spot.</p><p>“Darling,” he said his voice filled with static, “What have I told you about interrupting my work.”</p><p>“But he hadn’t done anything.” You replied weakly</p><p>“He’s in Hell. He’s done something bad at some point in his afterlife. I’m just proving a point and teaching him a lesson.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“My <em>dear</em>, I don’t think you understand who’s in charge.”</p><p>Before you had time to answer Alastor’s microphone and hit you hard. You fell to the ground and as you pushed yourself up it came down again. Blood clouded your vision and just as the red was turning into black you heard,</p><p>“You certainly are an amusing one.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Alastor stared at you. You were currently unconscious in his bed. Why he brought you into his room he didn’t know but there was just something about you that drew him to you. Maybe it was the fact that you didn’t know who he was when you summoned him or that you weren’t afraid of him. The latter would have to change.</p><p>He rose from his seat down gently cupped your face, his smile faltering for just a second when you leant into his touch. He couldn’t remember the last time he had contact with another being. Absentmindedly his thumb brushed over your lips and he removed it quickly when you parted them. His claws sunk into you soft cheek and he glowered at your form. You shouldn’t be making him feel like this.</p><p>As you began to stir he quickly removed his hand and used his shadow to transport you to another room. It would do for you to find yourself in his room. He quickly left to the kitchen when he was assured that you were safe. He had a demon to prepare for you and it wouldn’t do for a gentleman to keep a lady waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. For Your Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's rare to have a true friend in Hell and you would do anything for him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood behind the bar next to Husk who was on babysitting duty again. As much as he grumbled and complained you could tell he didn’t really mean it. The fact that he was talking to you were enough to prove that. He was trying to teach you how to make cocktails with varying degrees of success.</p><p>“Now you just pour-“</p><p>Husk was interrupted by the door slamming open. Husk dropped the bottle of whiskey with a shatter splashing the two of you with the alcohol. He glared at the door and yelled,</p><p>“What the fuck-“</p><p>Angel marched into the hotel and over to the bar. He looked between you and Husk before grabbing you and slinging you over his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey!” you yelled, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?”</p><p>Angel didn’t answer. You started smacking at his back but that just caused him to tighten his grip on you. He kept up the pace until he was back at his room. He quickly opened the door, dumped you on the bed and then locked it. He took a deep breath and turned around. It was then that you noticed he was smiling.</p><p>“I’m free toots.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>He pulled out a piece of paper and waved it in your face.</p><p>“Val,” he said, “He got rid of my contract with him. I don’t owe his shit anymore!”</p><p>He let out a laugh before collapsing onto the bed next to you.</p><p>“I never thought I’d be free,” he said, “I don’t quite believe it y’know.”</p><p>“Oh Angel,” you said, “That’s fantastic. I’m so happy for you.”</p><p>You took the piece of paper and read it was a small smile. It was filed with a series of very explicit threats and swears words all in Valentino’s surprisingly elegant handwriting. Angel watched you with curiosity then he said,</p><p>“Ya wouldn’t know anything about this would ya?”</p><p>“No. Why would you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Now this is interesting,” Alastor said with a twisted smile, “I thought you didn’t want to make another deal after what happened last time.”</p><p>“This isn’t a deal,” you said, “I’ll owe you a favour. Like Husk or Niffty.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Alastor rubbed his chin appearing to be in deep thought but you knew him better, “I have no interest in you ‘owing me a favour’. What is it that you want?”</p><p>“For Angel to be free from Valentino.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence before Alastor burst out laughing. Your shoulders slumped at his clear amusement of the situation and he sat down next to you.</p><p>“Why,” he said once he had calmed down, “Would I want to get involved with another Overlord’s business to help someone like <em>Angel Dust</em>.”</p><p>“Because I’m asking you to.”</p><p>“How do you know I’d be able to help.”</p><p>“Please, I know you have blackmail stuff or can threaten any of the other Overlords. I know they’re afraid of you.”</p><p>“That is true. However, that doesn’t answer my question.”</p><p>You sighed and looked down at the tea Alastor had shoved into your hands. Gently he took the cup from you and placed it on the bedside table. He then titled your head so you were facing him.</p><p>“You know what I want.”</p><p>“I can’t do it.”</p><p>“Then I guess I cannot help.”</p><p>Alastor started to stand up but you quickly gripped his wrist and gently pulled him back down. He raised an eyebrow at you as his smile widened.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“Oh a simple deal.”</p><p>“Get to the point.”</p><p>“I’ll help Angel get out of his contract with Valentino.”</p><p>“If…”</p><p>“If you don’t break any of our other deals. Including this one.”</p><p>You stared at him wide eyed. Alastor rested his chin on his hand as he waited for your response.</p><p>“How did-“</p><p>“Oh darling,” he said leaning closer, “When it comes to you I know everything.”</p><p>He leant even closer and you felt his breath fan across your face. His lips grazed your cheek as he repeated,</p><p>“<em>Everything</em>.”</p><p>You jerked away at the sudden contact and Alastor laughed at your reaction.</p><p>“So what will it be?” he asked holding out a hand which burst into green flames, “Your freedom for his? Will sacrifice what you truly desire for the sake of that thing you call a friend?”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Ya did something didn’t ya.”</p><p>“Angel-“</p><p>“Y/n,” he suddenly became serious, “What’ve ya done?”</p><p>“Angel,” you gently cupped his face, “You’re my friend. What I did you would’ve done for me.”</p><p>“Aww, you’re making me out to be a good person. You’re starting to sound like the Princess.”</p><p>“She has a-“</p><p>One of Angel’s hands covered your mouth. You gave him an unimpressed look.</p><p>“I just want to know what ya did. Ya must’ve done something for Smiles. What did ya did? What did ya give up?”</p><p>You thought back to the deal you made with Alastor. The manic grin he gave you as you grabbed his hand, as he pulled you against his chest, as he-</p><p>“Toots?”</p><p>You gently removed Angel’s hand and gave him a bright grin.</p><p>“Oh nothing important.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Second Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is it possible to love someone in Hell and what exactly would you do to ensure their survival?</p><p>Your second deal isn't what you'd it would be but you don't have a choice in the matter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor smiled as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and led you away from Octavian. He gave a whimper and shock his head but you quickly looked away. This was your only hope of saving him.</p><p>“Another deal,” Alastor said, “I’ll admit that’s unexpected of you.”</p><p>“Why? Don’t people down here make more than one deal?”</p><p>“They do,” he said tapping his chin, “But I didn’t think that you’d be one who would.”</p><p>“You thought I’d let you torture Octavian before letting him die?”</p><p>“I thought you’d be too cowardly to do so.”</p><p>You didn’t rise to the challenge. You looked over again at Octavian but Alastor quickly grabbed your chin and forced you to look back at him.</p><p>“You wanted to make a deal so let’s do so. However, that requires you attention to be on me and not on <em>him</em>.”</p><p>“What do you want?” you hissed</p><p>“Be careful my dear. Haven’t I taught you anything?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You’ve left this deal up to me now. You don’t have any choice in the deal. You can accept or…”</p><p>He trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence. He laughed as the realisation dawned on you and wrapped an arm around your waist. He suddenly pulled you closer towards him and your hands flew to his chest, steadying yourself.</p><p>“Firstly, you will never see him again.”</p><p>“Firstly?”</p><p>“Secondly,” he gave you a warning glare, “You will never discuss the details of this deal with anyone other than myself.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“And thirdly,” his grip tightened, “I’m going to make sure that he never thinks about you ever again.”</p><p>“I thought you weren’t going to kill him.” You said quickly</p><p>“Sweetheart,” Alastor laughed, “There a plenty of other ways to ensure that you never pass across his mind again.”</p><p>“You can wipe people’s minds?”</p><p>“Crudely put but yes.”</p><p>“And if I agree to this Octavian will survive?”</p><p>“I’m a demon of my word.”</p><p>You took a deep breath and nodded.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>You stuck your hand out but Alastor just laughed. He put his hand over yours and lowered it saying,</p><p>“There’s something I’ve been wanting to try. A lot of the younger demons have making deals this way and find it a more permanent solution rather than the traditional handshake. After all, I’ve been told I need to ‘get with the times’ on more than one occasion.”</p><p>“What is-“</p><p>Alastor didn’t give you a chance to answer he pressed his lips against yours. Your eyes widened in shock and green fire erupted around the two of you. However, it didn’t burn you and you heard a muffled scream of protest from Octavian. His grip tightened even more and his other hand moved to the back of your head. When he eventually broke the kiss he gave you a soft look before dropping you.</p><p>“And now the fun can begin.”</p><p>In a flash he was next to Octavian. He tried to move away but Alastor grabbed his head. You watched in horror as he gripped Octavian’s head tightly and rested his forehead against his. The scream would haunt your nightmares for months after as would Octavian’s open mouth gushing blood. The Alastor let go Octavian fell to the floor with a thump. Alastor ignored him and walked over to you and held out his hand.</p><p>“What?” you asked taking it, “My turn now?”</p><p>“Oh my dear,” Alastor laughed leading you out of the room, “It’s far more amusing for you to retain your memories or him and to remember those dreams of a future that you once hoped would happen.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>